HalfBlood Idol
by Mindrider
Summary: It's just a normal day at Camp Half-Blood... That is, until Apollo announces that he's going to start a singing and parody writing contest. Read the parodies written by six of your favorite campers, and then find out who YOU chose to win! T for lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's Mindrider. Here is another story that I'm starting about what happens when Apollo decides he wants to start a singing competition at Camp Half-Blood. Read on!**

_**Introduction**_

"Campers!" Chiron banged a fork against a water glass. "Listen please!"

The loud lunchtime chatter decreased to a quiet murmur as the centaur continued clanking the utensil against the glass. Once everyone was quiet, he motioned for a man to come up next to him. The guy looked to be in his lower twenties, or even higher teens. His smile was big and bright and his blonde hair made him look like the stereotypical surfer dude. A few kids woof whistled as he stepped up next to Chiron. Chiron ignored them, motioning for another man, Mr. D, to talk.

"Children." The wine god began, his voice sounding tired and bored. "I have a very _special_ announcement so I need you shut up." The room quieted a bit more and Dionysus continued. "As you all know, today is a very special day, blah blah blah, the Hunters of Artemis are going to be visiting for a week or two until Artemis finishes her, 'Goddess of the Hunt Stuff,' yada yada yada…" He yawned. "Anyway, instead of playing capture the flag like we normally do, we are going to be doing something different; partly because Apollo wants us to, and partly because you wimps always lose."

There was a murmur of depressed agreement and the Hunters all high fived.

"Please listen to the wonderful Apollo." Mr. D finished sarcastically, stepping back next to Chiron.

The blonde man stepped up, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. All of the Apollo campers clapped and he waved to them, making the '_rock out' _sign with his fingers. "Hello Camp Half-Blood!" he called out happily, shaking about half of the kids out of a daze. Dionysus rolled his purple eyes, behind him.

"I came here today to tell you about a new competition that we will have going on this week."

Whispers went around, wondering if it was going to be sword fighting, or hand to hand combat, or archery, or math… Math?

Apollo continued, "I'm sure you all will have a blast competing against your friends in the awesomest contest of them all…"

Kids leaned forward in their seats, excited to hear what they would be competing in."

"And that is," he paused for dramatic effect, "A singing and songwriting contest!" He beamed with pride for his great idea.

Everyone but the Apollo kids groaned.

"I hate singing."

"This might be okay."

"I suck at writing."

"I'm excited!"

"Does everyone have to be in it?"

Apollo sighed. "Come on kids, it will be fun. Just keep an open mind, okay? At the campfire after dinner tonight, I'll explain all of the rules" he smiled again. "See you kids tonight!"

With that, people began to throw their trash away and go to their next activity.

"Well this sounds… interesting." said Annabeth as she, Percy, and a few others headed to sword practice in the arena.

"If by interesting you mean terrible." said Percy. "Babe, you know I can't sing."

She laughed, grabbing his hand. "Believe me, I know."

He swatted at her curly blonde ponytail, and Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Lovesick morons." she growled.

Chris just smiled, following in step next to her. "Are you looking forward to this contest?" he asked.

She smiled then nodded. "Yeah, it will be awesome to see everyone make a fool out of themselves… Especially Percy." she laughed, a vision of him tripping and falling off the stage appeared in her head.

"What about when you have to sing?" Chris asked.

She snorted. "Oh, I'm not singing." laughing she said, "Maybe when hippocampi fly." she rolled her eyes.

Chris started to ask how she was going to get away with that, but decided against it, in fear of the answer.

Meanwhile, behind them, Nico was walking along with his, sort of, friend, Will Solace.

"What do you think about all this?" Nico asked dragging his sword, making various lines in the dirt.

"I'm psyched!" Will exclaimed. "You?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. I don't sing often anymore. I was in chorus at Westover Hall, and my sister said I was good, but I mean, she was my sister. She wasn't allowed to tell me I stunk."

Will nodded. A weird picture of Nico slamming a guitar down, belting out the lyrics to some Nickelback song, appeared in his head.

In only a few minutes, they arrived at the arena. The entire time they were supposed to be practicing, however, everyone was thinking about this new singing contest and how it would work, what they would have to sing, and what the winner would get. Because, Zeus knows, when a contest is organized by a god, the prize is often pretty darn awesome.

The campers finished dinner just as the sun was setting. Nearly everyone was either nervous or excited to get to the campfire to find out more about this contest. They gathered around the large fire pit, sitting on the benches. The flames were a bright red color, portraying the campers' moods. When everyone had arrived, Chiron stepped up to the front

"Campers, I would like you to direct your attention to Lord Apollo. Please give him your best attention. He will be explaining the events of the next week to you all." he gave everyone a nod and a look that basically said, 'look good, this gives an impression of me.' There was a quiet round of applause as Apollo stepped up to where Chiron had been before. Clearing his throat, he began.

"Hello again children!" he called, smiling again, his bright teeth lighting up the dark a little more. "As I told you before, this week will be one full of music, songwriting and happiness." he laughed and the Apollo kids cheered. "Now listen up, because I'm going to explain the rules once and only once;" everyone went completely quiet. "There we go." said Apollo. "Starting tomorrow, we will have performances on the stage, starting precisely after lunch. Your schedules have been shortened appropriately, and I have them right," he pointed to the ground next to him and a stack of papers appeared. "Here." he finished. "Every night, beginning with tonight, I will choose ten students at random – out of a hat, of course, hiding from me is useless – and they will choose a slip of paper. On that slip of paper will be a song name. The camper will have until after lunch the next day, to come up with a performance using that song. They must, not only set the stage up the way they want, but they need to come up with their own lyrics having something to do with themselves. A child of Hermes might talk about stealing from a candy store, a child of Ares might talk about beating the guts out of something, I might talk about being awesome." he grinned. "Once everybody has performed, we will each cast in a vote, not for ourselves, I might add," a few Apollo kids scowled, "And a winner will be chosen! And, I know you've all been wondering, '_What's the prize?_' Well, sorry, I can't tell you." Everyone groaned. "I'll tell you this, though, it's something pretty awesome!"

People began to whisper back and forth, shooting guesses at what the prize would be.

"Quiet down everyone!" Apollo exclaimed. "I know you're excited, but you need to quiet down."

The room slowly got quiet again as people turned their attention back to the sun god.

"There we go." he said with, yet, another smile. "Now, if the young man in the front would just pass me my hat, then we can get going with this competition!"

There was a round of applause as the hat was passed forward, holding inside the names of every single one of the campers at Camp Half-Blood. Campers crossed their fingers as he stuck his godly hand into the hat. Slowly pulling out a piece of paper, the camp held its breath.

"Meredith Notrustey please come on up!"

A girl from the Hermes cabin made her way up to the front, blushing a deep red as all of her brothers and sisters cheered.

"Norman Reed!" Apollo called. "Jesse Flowers! Wade Singner! Timmy Wells!"

Children of Ares, Demeter, Apollo, and Aphrodite all stepped forward. Percy stared at them blankly, caught in a daze, as more names were called. He had just begun a tired yawn when suddenly he heard it:

"Perseus Jackson!"

He jolted upright. "Wha?"

"Go!" Annabeth nudged him, smiling.

Percy stumbled around the benches up to the front. He could hear his friends clapping but for some reason he couldn't process what was going on. He stood next to the nine other contestants, still in shock. Eventually Apollo finished calling kids.

"These are your contestants, Camp Half-Blood!" he exclaimed.

The place erupted with clapping, cheering, and laughing as Apollo motioned to the ten people standing up by the fire. As the clapping died down, Apollo grabbed yet another hat from a child in the audience. He held it out to the contestants. "Now you each must pick a song from the hat and by tomorrow after lunch, you must have completely new lyrics written and a great idea of how to perform it. And remember, kiddos," he looked each of them in the eye for a moment. "Your friends and enemies out here will be judging you on your performance. Even the gods will have a vote in which kid will win Half-Blood Idol and get the ultimate prize!"

The cheering continued as Percy stuck his hand into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Please don't be Miley Cyrus." he whispered under his breath. Opening the folded paper, he sighed.

"Well, I could've gotten worse."

**Haha! So now I've got you curious! What song did Percy get? I'll give you a hint: Today is July 5, 2011 and this song has been on the 'top ten songs' chart on iTunes for like, weeks. It's constantly being played on the radio, and it's called… Jk! You know I wouldn't tell you that! It begins with an, 'R' is all you're getting out of me! See if you can guess what it is, I'll tell you if you're right!**


	2. Rolling in the Deep

**Hey, it's Mindrider, I'm back from the Galapagos! Anyway, congrats to all of you who guessed correctly, the song is 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele. Here are the real lyrics. Soon I will post the actual parody written and performed by, none other than Percy!**

**Rolling in the Deep**

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<p>

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling <p>

We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<p>

Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<p>

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling <p>

We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it to the beat <p>

We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<p>

Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

You could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat.<p> 


	3. Swimming in the Deep

**Woops! So sorry, something messed up and I accidentally posted the same chapter twice. here's the **_**real **_**chapter! It's Percy singing…Yay… He's not terrible, I promise. Anyways, go on ahead. R&R!**

**Swimming in the Deep**

Percy ran through the lines in his head for the millionth time in two hours. He had worked day and night to come up with clever lyrics and stage directions for his performance in the evening. Which was, by the way, approaching fast. Luckily, he was supposed to be the last one to go onstage so he had a little extra time to review his lines.

It was also a time used for worried pacing.

Percy checked his watch every few seconds, dreading when it finally would turn to 7:30 p.m.

"It's 3:00, I still have half an hour." he whispered to himself.

"3:10, twenty minutes is a long time." he mumbled reassuringly.

"3:20, ten minutes, I can go over it a few times more." he said taking deep breaths.

"3:25, five more minutes, it's cool; I'm going to do great." he uttered wondering who he was fooling.

"3:28, oh my freaking gods, where can I hide." he looked around, his head snapping side to side rapidly.

"3:29, trashcan, bad idea."

And alas, when the little pieces of seaweed in his watch struck 7:30, Percy, smelling slightly of rotten fruit, made his way nervously up to the stage where a stool and a microphone were waiting for him. The crowd of a few hundred campers stared up at him, yawning from boredom. They had been sitting in their seats since just after lunchtime watching performance after performance. Now, don't get me wrong, they hadn't all been bad, but everybody was just so… Serious.

People assumed that since this competition was led by a god, that they had to be professional. They needed to think of clever lyrics that moved you in some way, shape, or form. This may have been good in Apollo's standards, but for the campers who had been sitting there for about 2 and a half hours with very few breaks, well, things were getting a tad boring. Percy, however, was too nervous to notice this, and he just cleared his throat awkwardly before sitting on the edge of his stool. He tapped the microphone to see if it was on before speaking.

"Umm, hello." he began, his face already beginning to turn red. "I'm Percy – _echem_, excuse me – Jackson, and tonight I'll be singing a parody of a song you probably know. It's called," he paused for what he thought would be dramatic effect when really it was just enough time for a sleeping Ares kid to let out a loud snore. "Rolling in the Deep by Adele!" he gave a small smile before motioning to the man to play the music.

It began playing, slower and softer than in the real version, and Percy sung – slightly off key – along.

_**Swimming in the Deep**_

_**By Percy Jackson**_

"_There's a longing starting in my heart_

_Too true, it's curfew, yet I step into the dark_

___Heartless harpies to dodge but the water's crystal clear_

_Salty sweet it's calling me, Just fish and snail poop there."_

A slow drum set began playing from behind the curtain that was still closed behind Percy.

"_My cabin, I will leave without even a swimsuit._

_Chiron, you underestimate the things that I will do._

_Step into the water, waves lapping on the bank._

_Despite what it's normally, my mind's completely blank."_

The crowd laughed as Travis yelled up to him, "You wish buddy!" Percy just gave him a smile and a thumbs up as the song began to pick up.

"_Move in calf high, my brain is at peace._

_The fishes bow to me, the attention I deserve._

_I step in deeper, I duck my head under._

_I love this feeling."_

He took a deep breath._  
><em>

**Chorus:**

"_Down here I have it all_

_Swimming in the deep._

_Jellyfish attack my face._

_They sting me to the beat."_

Percy smiled, beginning to get comfortable as the crowd laughed. He knew he was way off tune and he had the song practically an octave lower that the singer originally sang it, but the campers were beginning to wake up. _Oh, they'll be wide awake soon._ He thought to himself as he began the next verse.

"_Fishies love me, I tell by what they say._

_The shark licks his teeth, asking why I came today._

___I just laugh and smile at them, about to make things clear._

_Bet if we sing loud enough, they'll be able to hear."_

At this, the curtains began to open. The crowd stood up, trying to see what was behind it. Finally something interesting was happening!

"_Thanks to my daddy, the ocean is my homie_

_With all my salty sea-world friends who follow what I say._

_Lobster, get a bass guitar, Cod, find the drum set."_

The curtains opened up all the way, and a guy in a lobster suit emerged holding a big guitar and a giant fish appeared holding drum sticks

"_I love this feeling"_

Percy sang out, standing up from his stool. 

**Chorus 2:**

"_Down here I have it all_

_Crab, stop pinching my feet_

_I see a little blood._

_And shark's hungry for meat."_

A shark appeared and growled at the crowd. A few Aphrodite girls screamed jokingly.

**Chorus 3:**

"_See a glimmer of a tail_

_Three Naiad in the deep._

_I start to swim away_

_Cuz they all want me to keep."_

Three girls in shimmery outfits appeared and started chasing Percy around the stage. The crowd laughed as one latched itself onto his arm and the other caressed his cheek.

Well, the whole crowd except Annabeth.

"_Hide behind a turtle, I plan my big escape._

_Counting my blessings, luck's what this plan will take._

_Whisper to a stingray her part in my act._

_After some convincing she finally cracked."__  
><em>

A stingray walked onstage and Percy looked at her while he sung his lines. While the Naiads pretended to look around for Percy, who was hiding behind a guy in a turtle suit, three little fish appeared in the corner of the stage and began to sing a part quietly. The stingray got on the ground and Percy put one foot on her back.

_(There is where he stands, all hail Lord Percy)_ The fish sang quietly.

"_My heart beats like thunder." _Percy sang dramatically.

_(Such a catastrophe, swimming in the deep)_

"_My heart beats like thunder"_

_(This is where he stands, all hail Lord Percy)_

"_Thunder, thunder, thunder"_

_(Such a catastrophe, swimming in the deep)_

_(This is where he stands, all hail Lord Percy)_

"_I stand on stingray's back."_

_(Such a catastrophe, swimming in the deep)_

"_About to leave the deep."_

_(Her back is where he stands, all hail Lord Percy)_

"_I motion for a wave."_

_(Such a catastrophe, swimming in the deep)_

"_To the girls I wave then wink."__  
><em> 

He waved at the three girls pretending to be Naiads.

_(Her back is where he stands, Go! Lord Percy)_

"_Wave hits me in the back."_

_(Leave the catastrophe, get out of the deep)_

"_Propels me towards the beach."_

___(He still stays on her back, Yay! Lord Percy)_

"_Surfin' is so cool."_

_(He looks amazing, and he's out of the deep)_

"_And I land flat, I land flat, I land flat, I land flat on my feet."_

Percy ended his song in a pose in the front of the stage, surrounded by all of the fish. He was full of smiles, finally comfortable, and the crowd erupted in cheering. He hadn't watched any of the other performances, but he was pretty sure he had gotten the most applause. He smiled and waved at the crowd as he and the fish exited she stage. Apollo made a few more announcements but Percy was caught in a happy daze as people high fived him. Annabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek (After scolding him about the whole Naiad thing, anyway).

He sat down on the bench next to Chris Rodriguez and breathed a sigh of relief.

"As much fun as that was, I'm glad it's over." he said, watching as Apollo stuck his hand in the bag, calling out various names.

"You did awesome, man." said Chris, holding his knuckles up for a fist pound.

Percy laughed. "I'm just excited to see Clarisse perform!"

Clarisse rolled her eyes and gave Percy a death stare. "I'm not going to perform, Seaweed Brain." she pushed Chris and he rammed into Percy. Chris gave Percy and apologetic look.

"Chris Rodriguez!" someone called. Chris looked up.

"What?" he asked. The other campers turned around to look at him.

"Apollo called your name!" someone yelled to him.

Chris just sat there.

"Go on!" said Annabeth, grabbing his arm and pulling him up off the bench.

Clarisse laughed. "Go on ahead, babe. This will be interesting." He turned around and gave her a look before sticking his hands in his pockets and walking up onstage.

Apollo gave his speech, once again explaining that Chris had until lunch the next day to plan his performance. Finally, he held up the hat with the song choices inside. When it was Chris's turn, he put his hand inside, praying to his father for a decent song. He pulled out a slip of paper. He crossed his fingers before opening it.

"Oh gods." he complained. "What's this? Nicki Minaj?"

**Nicki Minaj? I'm so mean, aren't I? Don't worry, she's only featured in the song, so it's not Super Bass, don't worry! Here's a hint: The song was performed on "So You Think You Can Dance" by Lauren and Twitch. We shall see if anyone can guess it…**


	4. My Chick Bad

**Hey everyone! So sorry it messed up last time. If you haven't read Percy's version of Rolling in the Deep, go back a chapter and this time it will be there. Anyway, here is the next song that Chris will have to sing!**

**My Chick Bad**

**Ludacris (ft. Nicki Minaj)**

[Chorus]  
>My chick bad<br>My chick hood  
>My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could<br>[repeated]  
>My chick bad, badder (badder) than yours<br>My my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours  
>My my my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours<p>

[Ludacris - Verse 1]  
>Listen I'm saying my chick bad<br>My chick hood  
>My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could<br>My chick bad, badder than yours  
>My chick do stuff that I can't even put in words<br>Her swagger don't stop  
>Her body won't quit<br>So fool pipe down you ain't talkin bout sh*t  
>My chick bad, tell me if you seen her<br>She always bring the racket like Venus and Serena  
>All white top, all white belt<br>And all white jeans, body looking like milk  
>No time for games, she's full grown<br>My chick bad, tell your chick to go home

[Chorus]

[Ludacris - Verse 2]  
>Now your girl might be sick but my girl sicker<br>She rides that d*ck and she handles her liquor  
>She knock a b*tch out aaaand fight<br>Coming out swinging like Tiger Woods wife  
>Yeah she could get a little hasty<br>Chicks better cover up they chests like pasty's  
>Couple girl friends and they all a little crazy<br>Coming down the street like a parade Macy's  
>I fill her up balloons<br>Test her and guns get drawn like cartoons  
>Doh, but I aint talkin bout homer<br>Chick so bad the whole crew wanna bone her

**(Ewwww…)**

[Chorus]

[Nicki Minaj]  
>Yo, yo now (now, now, now, now) all these b*tches wanna try and be my bestie<br>But I take a left and leave them hanging like a teste  
>Trash talk to em then I put em in a hefty<br>Running down a court Im dunkin on them Lisa Leslie  
>It's going down, basement, Friday the 13th guess who's playing Jason<br>Tuck yourself in you better hold on to your teddy  
>It's nightmare on Elm street and guess who's playing Freddy<br>(My chick bad)  
>Chef cooking for me, they say my shoe game crazy<br>The mental Asylum looking for me  
>You a rookie to me<br>I'm in dat wam bam purple Lam' d*mn b*tch you been a fan.

[Chorus]

Outro

And When We All Alone (I might just tip her) she slides down the pole (Like a certified stripper)  
>(Repeat 4x)<p>

**I know, I know, you're probably thinking, "**_**How the heck is she gonna come up with something decent to **_**THAT?" Don't worry, it's not going to be terrible, I promise!**


	5. My Chick Bad Chris

**Here's Chris!**

**My Chick Bad (Chris)**

Chris waited nervously behind the curtain as the Aphrodite girl finished performing. She had chosen some Ke$ha song about glitter or something. Chris didn't care much. He was reviewing his lyrics, staring blankly at the crumpled piece of notebook paper in his hand. He hoped that Clarisse wouldn't find his song offensive, he tried to make it as nice as possible. If it had been up to him he wouldn't have even sung about her. But, with a title like "My Chick Bad" including her was pretty much a given. He pictured what would happen: She would be confused at first, then embarrassed, then she would punch Percy for laughing, then she would either smile and blush, despite herself, or start fuming and never speak to Chris again. He could only hope for the first option.

He would see soon enough. The Aphrodite girl had finished singing and Apollo was doing his whole Ryan Seacrest thing, complimenting her and acting goofy. Typical Apollo. But soon the Aphrodite girl was exiting the stage and Apollo was announcing Chris like he was some sort of superstar or something.

"Beat that Rodriguez." Aphrodite girl snarled, hitting his shoulder as she walked by.

Chris didn't respond. He just walked her walk down the steps, her shoulders high with confidence.

_Don't worry, it's not likely._ He thought to himself with a sad sigh.

Apollo finished his announcing and the demigod working the curtains motioned for Chris to come onstage. He took one last deep breath before putting on a nervous smile and stepping past the curtain.

"Chris Rodriguez, everyone!" Apollo announced, motioning to Chris.

The crowd cheered as Chris made his way to center stage where a microphone on a stand was waiting for him.

"Good luck buddy." said Apollo, taking the microphone away from his mouth. "Do good, I'm sick of Ke$ha."

Chris nodded with a smile before holding onto the microphone. He waved to the sound guy to show he was ready.

_**My Chick Bad**_

_**By Chris Rodriguez**_

**[Chorus]**  
>"My chick bad<br>My chick hood  
>My chick kills stuff like ya chick wish she could<br>[repeated]  
>My chick bad, badder (badder) than yours<br>My my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours  
>My my my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours."<p>

The curtains behind Chris opened up to reveal about six posts in a semicircle around a tall knight. Chris walked over to the knight, and to everyone's surprise it started moving. They began to dance hip hop together.

**[Ludacris - Verse 1]**  
>"Listen I'm saying my chick bad<br>My chick hood  
>My chick kills stuff like your chick wish she could<br>My chick bad, badder than yours  
>My chick fights in ways that I can't even put in words<br>Her growl so ferocious.  
>Her stare so severe.<br>So fool pipe down 'cause you don't want her to hear.  
>My chick bad, tell me if you've seen her<br>She'll hit you so hard your voice will sound like Justin Bieber."

The knight pretended to sing opera and the audience laughed. Chris continued rapping and looked down at Clarisse. As he suspected, she was slightly blushing. She didn't look angry, which was a good sign, but when she caught his eye she mouthed a curse at him. Percy laughed and she swatted him with her arm.

"Add her heavy blade to her huge build.  
>When you see her coming you'll melt into chocolate milk.<br>No time for games, prepare to be owned.  
>My chick bad, tell your chick to go home!"<p>

**[Chorus]**

[Ludacris - Verse 2]  
>"Now your girl might be strong but my girl stronger<br>When she pulls on your arm it will end up longer.  
>She knock a demigod out aaaand fight!<br>Like if Hera saw Zeus with another man's wife.  
>Yeah she can be a little vicious<br>And often times she's punished; has to wash them' dirty dishes  
>Got some siblings and they all a little crazy<br>You can stay safe, if you just don't make em' angry  
>But she's still not the type to steal kids' balloons<br>She's not the bad girl that you see in cartoons.  
>She's a romantic in disguise, but she won't dare tell ya'<br>My chick's so great, I'm a really lucky fella!"

The audience turned around to look at Clarisse and she crossed her arms, trying to look tough. When they continued watching her, she made a rude gesture with her hands… They turned back around.

Suddenly, the suit of armor stepped up next to Chris and pulled her helmet off to reveal long brown hair. A son of Ares in a wig took the microphone from Chris and begin singing the Nicki Minaj part of the song.

**[Chorus]**

["Clarisse la Rue"]  
>"Yo, yo now (now, now, now, now) all these morons wanna try and try to beat me.<br>But I take a left and leave them lookin to try to find me.  
>Trash talk to em then I punch em, look, it's easy<br>Run 'round the arena, gosh you chumps making me sleepy  
>You're going down, basement, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason<br>Tuck yourself in you better hold on to your teddy  
>I'm a nightmare a demon, Camp Half-Blood are you ready?"<p>

The audience erupted into cheering as "Clarisse" and Chris pointed out into the crowd. Sufddenly the posts that were in the semicircle behind Chris and "Clarisse" lit up in flames. The campers in the front few rows jumped in their seats as the flames blew up a good six feet.

(My chick bad)  
>"Harpies cooking for me, they say my muscles so big<br>Artemis is surely looking for me  
>You so wimpy to me<br>I'm such a bad, mad, clad, you ladies sad you can't be like my dad."

**[Chorus]**

As Chris sang the chorus, he stepped down the steps of the stage and weaved his way around campers. Finally he reached a blushing Clarisse.

"And when we all alone (I'll put my arm around her) and thank Lord Zeus (that I finally found her)."  
>(Repeat 4x)<p>

He ended the song by wrapping his arms around a blushing daughter of Ares. She rolled her eyes and tried to push him off but Chris knew she was happy, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rachel Hart!" Apollo called out from the stage.

Nico yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth with his hand. He had been up late last night talking on the phone with one of his friends from his old school. He really was not in the mood for training which he had after this. In fact, he felt like heading back to his cabin and taking a nap. _After training you can take one_. He promised himself. He turned to Chris who was sitting next to him.

"You're so lucky you get to skip training, man." Nico said wiping his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"You think you're tired?" Chris said. "I was up all night trying to rhyme." he chuckled. "I'm surprised I'm not sprouting poetry."

"You did good, though." Nico said with a nod. "Clarisse was _blushing_." he snorted. "I've never seen _that _before."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, I know right?"

They both snickered.

"Nico Di Angelo!" Apollo called.

Nico froze. Had Apollo really just said what Nico thought he had? No, he must be delirious from lack of sleep. Yeah, that's what it was. But then, how come everyone had turned to stare at him?

"Good luck, man!" Chris said, an amused expression on his face.

"No." Nico whispered. "Dude, I can't sing!"  
>"Go!" insisted Rachel Dare, pushing him on the back.<p>

Gulping, Nico stood up. He stepped around campers and slowly made his way up to the stage. He stood in line next to the other nine demigods who had been chosen and stared at the few hundred eyes that were pointed in his direction.

"Holy crap." he muttered to himself.

"I know, dude, believe me." Nico turned to see a Hephaestus kid with the same terrified expression on his face.

"This _cannot_ end well." Nico said.

Apollo began passing around the hat and Nico's fears proved to be true when he opened his slip of paper.

"Oh Hades, no." he exclaimed in horror.

"What'd you get?" the Hephaestus kid asked leaning over Nico's shoulder to see. "Ooh…" he said with a pained expression on his face. "Ouch, man. That's not going to be fun."

Nico held his forehead beginning to feel a headache coming on. It was about now that he realized that he would not be getting a nap today.

**Yay! Nico's next! :D Anyway, this song is by Avril Lavigne and it was top on iTunes not too long ago. Let's see who can figure it out…**


	6. What the Hell

**And the song is: What the Hell, by Avril Lavigne! Congrats to all of you who guessed it.**

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun<p>

You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can't save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa...<br>What The Hell

So what if I go out on a million dates  
>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong<br>I just need some time to play

You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can't save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa...<br>What The Hell

La la la la la la la la  
>Whoa Whoa<br>La la la la la la la la  
>Whoa Whoa<p>

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
>I'm messing with you in bed<p>

All my life I've been good,  
>But now<br>I'm thinking What The Hell (What The Hell)  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now  
>I'm thinking What The Hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about (If you love me)<br>If you love me (No)  
>If you hate me (No)<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now<br>Whoaaa...  
>What The Hell<p>

La la la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<p>

**Alright guys, Nico's version should be up in a few days!**


	7. Go to Hell

**Nico's turn!**

**Go to Hell**

Nico sat lazily in his chair, his eyelids drooping to his chin. His brain hurt and his ears seemed to amplify every noise in the room. He groaned as the kid waiting next to him worked on breathing exercises.  
>"Shut up." Nico mumbled, turning the other way.<p>

He just wanted to get in a little nap before he had to go onstage. He had been up all night working on lyric, after lyric, after lyric, and he was about to fall over dead. If it were up to Nico, then he would've just given the lyric sheet to someone else and let them perform. But, regardless of what Nico wanted, Apollo was calling his name and the camper working the curtains was motioning him over. Nico gave a sigh before getting up, brushing his hair back with his fingers and walking onstage.

"Here he is, ladies and gentlemen!" Apollo announced as the crowd cheered for Nico.

The son of Hades blushed as the spotlights turned right on his face and he lost sight of the crowd.

"Let's do this." he whispered to himself, grabbing the microphone.  
>And then, he began.<p>

_**Go to Hell  
>By Nico Di Angelo<strong>_

"I'm winning in Friday's capture the flag.

Oh yeah, oh yeah.

Guarding high up on a crag.

Oh yeah, oh yeah.

Losing hurts when courtesy of me.

Oh yeah, oh yeah.

Too bad it's now that you noobs see.

Oh yeah, oh yeah.

You're on your knees, begging, please, let me live.

But what's the fun if I can't push you off a cliff?"

**Nico held his arms up in question as a boy entered the stage. He had on battle armor and he slowly made his way towards Nico as he began the chorus.**

**Chorus:**

"Throughout the game I've been bored,  
>But now<br>Puny son of Hermes you can go to Hell."

**At this, Nico grabbed his sword from his belt and swung at the other boy onstage. The boy pretended to die and laid there on the ground. Suddenly the ground started shaking. Five skeletal warriors appeared as Nico sang the next line.**

"Don't you try to escape my wrath

I'll just send my skeletons out to attack.

Sorry  
>You can't get through<br>I can't help you  
>You're wimpy, wimpy<p>

Throughout the game I've been bored,  
>But now,<br>Are you living? Are you breathing?  
>You can go to Hell."<p>

**Nico put his hand behind his ear and let the crowd sing the next few words.**

"_Go! Go! Go! Go to Hell!"_

"So what if maiming you is not allowed.

Uh oh, uh oh

Since when do I follow Chiron's rules at all.

(Pause) oh, yeah oh!

I'd rather kill, than wait out here all night long.

Oh yeah, oh yeah

Much rather stab,  
>Than come up with lyrics to this song.<p>

You're on your knees  
>Begging please,<br>Please don't kill.

But if you're alive,  
>Tell me, Smarty, what's the thrill? (What's the thrill?)"<p>

**A girl appeared onstage now, just like the boy had, and Nico did the same thing to her when he got to her line. She fell 'dead' next to the son of Hermes.**

"Throughout the game I've been bored,  
>But now,<br>Hephaestus's daughter, you can go to Hell.

All I want is to take a nap  
>Now's the time for all you demigods to clap."<p>

**The crowd burst into applause and cheering. Nico smiled. This wasn't as bad as he had expected.**

"This is my,  
>Territory,<br>I'm so sorry,  
>You're wimpy, wimpy."<p>

**Two more campers appeared and Nico 'killed' them as well.**

"Throughout the game I've been bored  
>But now<br>You call yourself a Half-Blood?  
>You can go to Hell"<p>

**After they were lying on the ground, he got low, almost on his knees and led the audience in the next few lines.**

"Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain  
>Whoa, whoa<br>Death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death  
>Yay, yay"<p>

**He slowly stood up as five more campers appeared behind him.**

"You say that I'm breaking all the rules  
>Well, you are just a bunch of fools<p>

Yeah, I am breaking all the rules  
>When, I'm killing a whole bunch of fools!<p>

**Throughout these next few chorus's he ran around and 'killed' every one of the demigods that had appeared behind him.**

"Throughout the game I've been bored,  
>But now<br>You think that you can beat me? You can go to Hell (Go to Hell)

All I want is to end this song  
>Writing all these lyrics takes me way to long (Way too long)<p>

Throughout the game I've been bored  
>But now<br>All of my opponents you can go to Hell.

You know very well that you don't stand a chance  
>If you do I will just shadow travel off to France (Sorry).<p>

Sorry (No)  
>This is easy (No… Well yes)<br>Lemon squeesy,  
>You're wimpy, wimpy<p>

Songwriting's making me tired  
>Right now<br>If you'll just excuse me  
>I will be in Hell."<p>

**He shadow traveled back behind the curtain and all of the dead demigods on the ground lifted their heads up and sang the last line.**

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,  
>ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha"<p>

The crowd applauded as Apollo made his way back up onto the stage calling, "Nico? Nico? Where are you bud?"

Nico walked back onstage and the crowd cheered even louder. He had a big smile on his face and a few drips of sweat on his forehead.

"I've _never_ seen him smile that big!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Seriously." agreed Percy.

Apollo finished announcing Nico and the last few campers performed. But, the audience thought Nico had been the best.

"Great job, man!" said the son of Hephaestus who Nico had talked to the day before when he chose his song.

"You too!" said Nico, slapping the kid five. He had performed a cool version of the song 'Party Rock Anthem' that had had the campers up on their feet.

Apollo began calling names from the hat as Nico sat down in between Annabeth and Rachel.

"Good job, Skele Brain." said Annabeth ruffling his hair. Nico pushed her hand away.

"That was great." said Rachel patting him on the back.

"Thanks."

"Rachel Dare!" Apollo called from the stage.

Rachel jumped. "Did he just call me?" she asked Nico in disbelief.

"Go!" he said. "Don't worry, it isn't _that _terrible."

"Thanks." she huffed walking around the benches up to the stage. When she got to the top she tapped the sun god on the shoulder.

"Apollo! I'm not even a demigod. Why am I up here?"

He shrugged. "Your name was in the hat, sweetheart. You gotta perform!"

She furrowed her eyebrows before stepping back in the line with the other nine kids who had been chosen. She had never liked being onstage much. The lights were too bright and she felt as if the audience were inspecting every bit of her. She squirmed uncomfortably as the song hat made its way around. She closed her eyes and prayed to Apollo as she stuck her hand inside and put her fingers on the slip of folded paper that felt right to her. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

"Well," she sighed, "I guess this could summon up my feelings."

**Yay! Rachel's turn! I never liked her much… Anyway, the song that she's going to sing is by P!nk, and it was huge on the radio a few years ago. It's a good song and it will 'summon up her feelings' about a certain couple… :D See if you can guess!**


	8. So What?

**Hey! Congrats to all who guessed the song! It is… So What! **

I guess I just lost my husband  
>I don't know where he went<br>So I'm gonna drink my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)<br>I've got a brand new attitude,  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<p>

Na na na na na  
>I wanna start a fight<br>Na na na na na  
>I wanna start a fight!<p>

[Chorus]  
>So,<br>So what I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't need you  
>And guess what<br>I'm havin more fun  
>And now that were done<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table  
>And gave it to Jessica Simps<br>(Sh*t! )  
>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy<br>At least he'll know how to hit  
>(Oops)<br>What if this song's on the radio,  
>Then somebody's gonna die! haha<br>I'm going to get in trouble,  
>My ex will start a fight<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/pink/so_ ]  
>Na na na na<br>He's gonna to start a fight  
>Na na na na<br>We're all gonna get in a fight!

[Chorus]  
>So,<br>So what I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't need you  
>And guess what<br>I'm havin more fun  
>And now that were done<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

You weren't there  
>You never were<br>You want it all but that's not fair  
>I gave you life<br>I gave my all  
>You weren't there, you let me fall<p>

[Chorus]  
>So, so what I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<br>And guess what  
>I'm havin more fun<br>And now that were done  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<br>I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're a tool so  
>So what<br>I am a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't want you tonight

No no  
>No no, I don't want you tonight<br>You weren't there  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<br>I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're a tool so  
>So what<br>I am a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't want you tonight

(Wooohooooooo! )

Ba da da da da da pffftt 

**Rachel's version will be up in a few days!**


	9. So What? Rachel

**Hey everyone! Okay, in this chapter Rachel appears to be jealous of Annabeth which, I know, doesn't happen in the end of the books. So, I'm pretending that she slowly got jealous after the war, and asked Percy out. However, he was already in a half relationship with Annabeth (Which would become more real after Annabeth finds out that Rachel asked Percy out) so he said no. Now Rachel is a ball of pure, red, jealousy. Yay…**

**So What (Rachel)?**

Rachel sat backstage, her legs crossed and her back straight. Her forehead was sweaty, and she couldn't help but twiddle her thumbs as the camper before her wrapped up his version of _Grenade_.  
>She groaned. She was next.<br>She pushed her red bangs out of her face and fanned herself with her lyric sheet. Apollo had now taken the microphone and was congratulating his son on a good performance. He was now announcing Rachel and she knew she had to go onstage any minute. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth a couple of times before walking onstage.

"And here she is, everybody!" Apollo called patting Rachel on the back. "We're ready when you are, dear!"

Rachel gulped and walked up to the microphone, her eyes spinning wildly in their sockets. Her palms were sweaty and she thought the microphone would slip out of her hands. All of the lyrics she had practiced over and over again seemed to have escaped from her brain and exited through her ears. She took a few more deep breaths, trying not to stare at the crowd. She reminded herself that in this song she was supposed to sound angry. She put on a frown and made her eyebrows all mad looking. Yeah, this was alright, She could do this. The song began to play and she sang along, slightly more confident than before.

_**So What?  
>By Rachel Dare<strong>_

"I almost had a boyfriend  
>I don't know where he went.<br>I'm gonna deny it happened,  
>Forget all the time I spent.<p>

I've a got a brand new attitude,  
>And I'm gonna prove it tonight.<br>I'm gonna be a Half-Blood,  
>I'm gonna learn to fight.<p>

Na na na na na na na  
>I wanna learn to fight.<br>Na na na na na na na  
>I'm gonna learn to fight!"<p>

**As she screamed the lyric the curtains opened up to reveal a single sword and shield lying on the ground. People whispered to each other: **_**What is she doing?**_

"So,  
>So what? Now I'm the Oracle.<br>And you were horrible,  
>And I don't need you!<p>

And guess what!  
>I'm having a good time<br>And you're not on my mind.  
>I'm gonna fight you tonight!<p>

It's alright.  
>You'll be fine<br>I'm not a pro so

So what?  
>I'm still the Oracle.<br>You still are horrible.  
>And I don't want you tonight.<p>

Unh Check my flow Uohhh"

**She walked over to the sword and shield on the ground and picked them up. People laughed as she stuck the microphone through the top of her shirt so she could hold the armor and shield at the same time.**

"Last night I got my own sword,  
>And armor and shield as well.<br>(Yeah!)  
>I tried to lift the blade up<br>And I nearly fell.  
>(skatá!)<p>

I practiced for a few hours  
>And learned a thing or two."<p>

**She swung the sword back and forth 'practicing.'**

"So when it's time for us to fight  
>You won't know what to do.<p>

Na na na na na na na  
>You won't know what to do.<br>Na na na na na na na  
>Percy I'm coming for you!"<p>

**She took a running start before jumping off the stage. She felt a burst of energy go through her. This wasn't scary, it was fun! And she was going to show everyone how she felt. She sang the chorus, swinging wildly at demigods as she made her way to one bench in the back.**

"So,  
>So what? Now I'm the Oracle.<br>And you were horrible.  
>And I don't need you!<p>

And guess what!  
>I'm having real fun<br>And you'd better run.  
>I'm gonna hurt you tonight!<p>

Not alright.  
>You will die!<br>I'm not too bad so

So what?  
>I'm still the Oracle.<br>You still are horrible.  
>And I will fight you tonight."<p>

**She finally made it to Percy and stood in front of him, her eyes crazy.**

"I was always there  
>You never were<br>You wanted _her _but that's not fair"

**She motioned to Annabeth.**

"I saved your life  
>Hair brush and all<br>You'd let me die, you'd let me fall."

**She suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him after her. Ignoring the infuriated look on Annabeth's face, she yanked Percy onstage and told the crowd to sing the first part of the chorus.**

"_So,  
>So what? Now I'm the Oracle.<br>And you were horrible.  
>And I don't need you!"<em>

**Rachel began swinging her sword at Percy, and belting out the lyrics to the song at the same time.**

"And guess what!  
>Babe, you're done for<br>Your battle skills are poor.  
>I'm gonna hurt you tonight!<p>

Not alright.  
>You will die!<br>I'm really good

So,  
>So what?<br>I'm still the Oracle.  
>You still are horrible.<br>And I will fight you tonight!"

**Percy tried to run away but Rachel just kept grabbing him and pulling him back, pretending to stab him. He was screaming in fear that was almost completely real and the crowd was laughing harder than ever. Rachel smiled as she continued beating Percy up.**

Yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah, I will kill you tonight<p>

I was always there!

But I don't need you tonight.  
>Not alright!<br>You will die!  
>You're such a fool!<p>

So,  
>So what.<br>Now I'm the Oracle.  
>Your girlfriend's horrible.<br>And I just killed you tonight!"

**She tied up the song by pushing Percy on the ground and stabbing the ground right behind him, making it look to the audience like she actually had stabbed him, and Percy froze.**

(Wooohooooooo!)

"Ba ha ha ha ha ha pffftt"

Rachel raised her arms in victory, sticking her tongue out to Annabeth. The audience clapped loudly and Annabeth looked as if she wanted to _murder _Rachel. Rachel, however, being Rachel, just ignored her and turned to Apollo.

"That was _beautifully _done, dear. _Beautifully_." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as Rachel thanked him and jumped off the stage. Apollo turned around and stared at Percy who was lying on the stage, still pretending to be dead.  
>"Percy," began Apollo, "You were a champ, man. A real champ." He helped him up and gave him a high five.<br>"Alright campers, tomorrow, the first person to perform will be…"  
>While Apollo called out names from his hat, Rachel walked over to the benches where her friends were still laughing.<br>"Dude!" yelled Clarisse, "You rocked it!"  
>Rachel just smirked and sat down next to an angry looking Annabeth.<br>"What'd you think?" Rachel asked her, a big smile on her face.  
>Annabeth just ignored her and stared off into space.<br>"Come on, Annabeth, you have to have thought _something_." Rachel insisted scooting closer.  
>Annabeth let out an angry growl before scooting away. Percy came up to them now, pretending to limp.<br>"Jeez, Rachel, I never knew you were so fierce!"  
>Rachel laughed and they hugged.<br>This only made Annabeth even more inclined to kill her.  
>"But," said Rachel, turning back to Annabeth, "Annabeth is refusing to tell me what she thought of my song." Rachel pouted and turned back to Percy. Percy sat down next to Annabeth and slung his arm around her.<br>"Come on, babe, what'd you think?"  
>Annabeth ignored him.<br>"Come on, Annie." said Rachel, smiling, knowing she hated it when people called her that.  
>Annabeth suddenly whirled around towards Rachel, grabbed her by the shirt and held her up so that she was looking her in the eye.<br>"You want to know what I thought of it, Dare? You want to know what I-"  
>"Annabeth Chase!"<br>Annabeth suddenly dropped Rachel. _Did Apollo just call my name?_ She wondered. Sure enough, people were pushing her back, trying to get her onstage. _Well, _she thought_, I guess I'll be able to get back at Rachel, now huh_? She turned back around to where Rachel was brushing herself off. Annabeth flashed her a smile and a wave before skipping along up the steps to the stage.

**Wow, Rachel's mean, huh? I know she's a little ooc, sorry! Anywho, I was trying to come up with some ideas for Annabeth to sing, but I just couldn't come up with something perfect. What do you guys want her to sing? I was think Britney Spears but I'm not sure how I can turn any of her songs into '**_**I'm going to kill you, Rachel**_**!' We shall see…**


	10. Moves Like Jagger

**Sorry! I know I was gone for a month or so. But anyways, here is the song that Annabeth will be singing. I have **_**Mylli Rae**_** to thank for the idea, she will be singing "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon 5, one of my all-time favorites, but I loved all of your suggestions (Misery Business is now on my iPod :D). The parody will be up in a little while!**

[Verse 1]  
>Just shoot for the stars<br>If it feels right  
>Then aim for my heart<br>If you feel like  
>And take me away, make it okay<br>I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a sh*t  
>And it goes like this<p>

[Chorus]  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me till you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

[Verse 2]  
>Maybe it's hard<br>When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I make you believe<br>That I've got the key

So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this<p>

[Chorus]  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me till you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

All the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

[Bridge]  
>You wanna know how to make me smile<br>Take control, own me just for the night  
>And if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right  
>And if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

And it goes like this

[Chorus]  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me till you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger


	11. Moves with a Dagger

**Hi everyone, sorry it took so long for me to post. School has made everything difficult :P But here's Annabeth's version of Maroon 5's 'Moves like Jagger.' I hope you like it!**

**Moves with a Dagger**

"Hey Annabeth, wait up!"  
>I ignored the voice and continued walking towards the stage.<br>"Annabeth!"  
><em>Go away! <em> I thought.  
>My head hurt from staying up late writing lyrics and my organs seemed to be practicing gymnastics in my stomach. Thoughts were going through my head like, <em>should I perform this song? Will people think I'm being mean? Am I mean?<em>  
>"Hold on, please!" she pleaded.<br>I grit my teeth and picked up my pace. If that was who I thought it was, then I was in no mood to talk.  
>The footsteps behind me got louder and faster. "Wait up!" A pale freckled hand grabbed my shoulder and I felt a surge of anger.<br>"What do you want, Dare?" I demanded. "You know I'm not happy with you right now."  
>The redhead stared at me blankly, temporarily forgetting what she was trying to say.<br>"Whatever." I mumbled, pushing her hand off and turning to go.  
>"No, please!" she begged, grabbing my arm. "I… I want to apologize."<br>I stopped in my tracks, took a deep breath, and turned back around. My expression seemed to say, _yes_?  
>She bit her lip. "Look, I was mean to you last night, and I really feel bad about it." she began, watching my unfazed eyes.<br>When I didn't respond, she continued.  
>"I know you're going to get revenge on me today, and I'm not asking you to bag it, but I was just wondering if there was any way for me to help you – To make things better between us." She sighed. "Annabeth, I've known you for a long time, and I feel like we've always had something against each other. I'm not saying it's either of our faults, but I really want to try to make things better. I was in a bad mood when I wrote that song, and I regret it now. Is there anything I can do to help?"<br>I thought for a moment.  
>This whole thing was so un-Rachel-like. She was being so apologetic and friendly. She must've really felt bad about this. Well…<br>"Well…" I began, "There might be something you can do. You might not like it very much, though."  
>She smiled. "I'm the all-powerful Oracle, Annabeth." she laughed. "Bring it!"<p>

**Moves with a Dagger**

**By Annabeth Chase**

"No!  
>You're seeing stars<br>You don't feel right  
>You sliced at my heart<br>And you tried to fight  
>I said go away<br>You won't be okay  
>Ruin more than your day."<p>

**The three background dancers sung the whistle part of the song.**

"You wanted to show  
>You could beat me<br>But I have control  
>You can't cream me<p>

You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a _skata_"

**The crowd laughed at the Greek curse and immediately started clapping as Annabeth walked up to the front of the stage. She had an evil sort of smile on her face, and her grey eyes flashed with something dangerous. Percy raised his eyebrows as he watched his girlfriend parade around the stage, doing tricks with her dagger in her hand.**

"So please listen to this  
>Grab me by the hair<br>And I'll slice you  
>Punch me like a wimp<br>And I'll dice you  
>All my moves with a dagger<br>I've got great moves with a dagger  
>I've got those moves with a dagger."<p>

**She did a dance move and the crowd let out whoops and cheers.**

"Lay a paw on him  
>And I'll blame you<br>If you don't leave his sight  
>I will maim you<br>With my moves with a dagger  
>I've got real moves with a dagger<br>Watch my moves with a dagger."

**The background singers sung the whistle again as Annabeth sat down on the front of the stage and talked to a girl in the audience like they were all Rachel.**

"You think you're so cool  
>When you watch him<br>Shirtless at the pool  
>I assure you<br>You're nothing but lame  
>Playing a dumb game<br>Opposite your last name."

**She got up and laughed.**

"Yeah  
>So please go away<br>You're a nuisance  
>Your smelly hair spray<br>All pollutants  
>Stop the tears you're shedding<br>Give us a happy ending  
>You can come to the wedding<p>

You'd better listen to this  
>Compliment his hair<br>And I'll punch you  
>Stare into his eyes<br>And I'll crunch you  
>With my moves with a dagger<br>I've got great moves with a dagger  
>I've got those moves with a dagger.<p>

Lay a paw on him  
>And I'll blame you<br>If you don't leave his sight  
>I will maim you<br>With my moves with a dagger  
>I've got real moves with a dagger<br>Watch my moves with a dagger. 

**With this final line, the lights on the stage suddenly dimmed, and the audience was left staring at another performer who had come onto the stage. Her red hair had been puffed up into a frizzy mess, her clothes had been splattered with paint, and bright looking makeup coated her face.  
>Rachel smiled at the crowd and grabbed Annabeth's microphone before belting out:<br>**  
>"I've got no heart<br>Clearly not smart  
>I am such a<br>Terrible bad smelling piggy fart.  
>My skills are lame<br>Looks are the same  
>That's what she claims!"<p>

**She pointed to Annabeth who shrugged.**

"Camp Half-Blood  
>Truth be told<br>My blood's real cool  
>Alligator, lizard, cold.<br>I go around  
>Trying to steal<br>People's boyfriends  
>For my next meal!"<p>

**She growled at a few kids in the audience and they screamed. Someone backstage handed Annabeth a microphone and she sang the chorus one more time, while Rachel sang the accompaniment in the background.**

"Now you listen to this!  
>Try to kiss my man<br>And you will die  
>Blood and tears drip<br>As your eyes cry  
>Cause of my moves with a dagger<br>I've got those moves with a dagger  
>I've got them moves with a dagger.<p>

If you don't go away  
>I won't smile<br>You might be in the infirmary for a while  
>Moves with a dagger<br>I've got moves with a dagger.  
>Watch these moves with a dagger.<p>

**She held her knife up in the air and did some fancy trick with it. The crowd roared as Rachel strutted over to her and pretended to slap her across the face. Annabeth held her knife up, smiled evilly, and the lights on the stage suddenly went out.**

Percy smiled as Rachel and Annabeth jumped off the front of the stage, laughing and patting Rachel's frizzy hair. He gave them both a high five and then engulfed Annabeth in a hug.

"You are _mean_." he emphasized.

"I know." she replied with a grin.

Apollo walked back onstage, a microphone in his hand. "I'd like to thank everyone who performed tonight, you all sang like stars… Well, most of you, anyway. Sadly, tomorrow will be the last day of performances."

The audience let out a chorus of, 'Aww's' – for they had begun to like watching their friends and enemies make complete and utter fools of themselves.

"I know, I know." said Apollo, "But we've still got one more day. Anyone who hasn't gone yet, you will be singing tomorrow, so see me after the show to pick your songs." He gave everyone a final smile and a wave. "See you all tomorrow!"

**One or two more chapters left! I don't know yet who will be singing tomorrow. Who do you guys think should sing, that hasn't yet? What should they sing? (Haha, I just pictured Zeus singing Party Rock Anthem! lol!)**

**After the next chapter, I'll create a poll so that you guys can choose who should win Half-Blood Idol. Send me your ideas; I'll definitely use one of them!**


	12. Sexy and I Know It

**Okay, this song is pretty disgusting, but I'm pretty sure the Stoll brothers will make it better! Almost the last chapter, guys! I'll post the poll on my profile after I'm done with the parody.**

**I'm Sexy and I Know it**

**LMFAO**

When I walk on by, girls be looking like d*mn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
>It's RedFoo with the big afro<br>They like Bruce Lee rock at the club

Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<p>

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service

Girl look at that body (x3) I work out  
>Girl look at that body (x3)<br>I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig, yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle yeah

Do the wiggle yeah

Yeah

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<p> 


	13. Hermes is Gonna Love it

**Hey all! Sorry, I meant to post the next chapter last weekend but completely forgot. Then, the poll thingy was being stupid, but now all is well! I hope you like that chapter!**

**Hermes is Gonna Love it**

"You ready, bro?" Connor asked his brother Travis while they waited backstage.

Connor was pumped to get out there, but his brother Travis looked a little green while his wide eyes scanned the crumpled piece of paper in his hands. He appeared to be shaking which didn't surprise Connor much. The boys had been up all the previous night coming up with rhymes, and near-rhymes, and not-at-all-rhymes. He had been chugging the cups of coffee since… eh, two a.m.?

"I don't know, dude…" Travis groaned. "_Everyone's _ here. Even the Party Ponies!" He thrust his head into his hands and Connor frowned.

Just as Travis appeared to be drifting off, Connor jumped up off his seat and pushed Travis forcefully in the shoulder.

"Open those eyes wide, Stoll; I ain't taking none of your wimpiness!"

"Wha…?"

"That's right! Up and at em', boy!"

Travis stood up slowly. "What are you _doing_, Connor?"

Not cracking a smile, Connor thrust a piece of plastic into his brother's hand. Travis opened his palm to reveal a gum wrapper.

"Umm, bro, what's this?"

"That's a gum wrapper."

"And the point of it is…"

"Do you remember what we did with the gum inside that gum wrapper?"

Travis thought for a moment before his face spread into a grin. "Yeah, we stuck it on the Are's kids' sword handles so their hands stuck to them. Good times, man, good times."

"Exactly." Connor stated. "And were we _scared_ when we put ourselves in mortal danger and played a prank on those bloodsuckers?"

Travis paused and then shook his head. "No."

"Mmm hmm!" Connor's eyes widened as if proving his point. "And what about last night? What'd we do then?"

At this, Travis began to chuckle. "We put green hair dye in Rachel's shampoo so she'd turn into Christmas."

"Exactly, mate! And were we scared?"

"Not really, no."

"And what about ten minutes ago? Why is my pinky finger sticking to my ring finger?"

Travis grinned evilly and began to evil laugh. "We put glue on-"

He was interrupted by a kid. "Guys, get over there! Apollo's going to call you any minute!"

Sure enough, the god was just saying thank you to a child of Ares who had sang a version of "TiK ToK" that resembled cats scratching their claws on a chalkboard.

"Thank you, Greta, the party really don't start to you get here!"

He gave a forced chuckle while Greta grinned and made a rude gesture at the crowd.

Once she was ushered off the stage, Apollo smiled. "Camp Half-Blood, when we think of the _tricksters _of camp, I think we all have one cabin that comes to mind."

"_HERMES!_" the crowd boomed.

"Yes, yes, of course. Now, when I ask who you think the two trickiest people in the Hermes cabin, whose names run through your head?"

The audience barely had to think about it before yelling out, _"CONNER AND TRAVIS!_"

"Connor and Travis; who else could it be? So now, let us welcome the two sneaky singers to the stage. Come on out here, boys!"

Connor and Travis ran onstage, Connor pumped on adrenaline, Travis pumped on caffeine. They stood side by side on the front of the stage while the crowd cheered. Two microphones were handed to them.

"Let's do this, bro." said Connor.

"We got this, man." said Travis.

The song began to play and the brothers smiled and waved at the crowd, waiting for their cues. Travis started them off.

**Hermes is Gonna Love it**

**By Connor and Travis Stoll**

"When I walk on by, Mr. D be looking like hate that guy

I walk to the beat, of Chiron runnin' by with his hooved feet. Neigh."

**Connor took the next few verses.**

What they don't know, we stole fireworks an hour ago

We stuck em' in the woods before the show

Hey Travis, what time are they gonna blow?

KABOOM!

**A loud boom came from somewhere nearby and a few sparks could be seen over the top of the trees in the forest.**

Clarisse, how you doing?

That gum you're chewing…

It's harpy turd.

We're just kidding!

Nico, what's up?

Your dinner cup…

Full of Red Bull

Oh well

**Annabeth laughed but looked around. Nico wasn't at the performance. **_**That's weird.**_** She thought. **_**I thought it was required to come.**_** She shrugged and turned back to the stage, but for a second she thought she heard some giggling from a nearby bush.**

When we walk by the bathrooms, this is what we see

Son of Athena's inside, and we've got the key.

Seaweed in Percy's pants and he just learned of it. 

Hermes is gonna love it (x2) 

When we've got some time, we'll play some jokes, don't call it crime!

Down at the beach, Aphrodite girls tan, suddenly one shrieks

No one needs to know, how that spider ended up on the tip of her nose.

We headed to the arena, Annabeth is nervous.

We hide spiders in our armor, our swords are worthless. 

Katie we love you

Your gardening shoe…

Might wanna look inside it

Woops…

Rachel, how are ya?

Not to mentally scar ya…

Check your shampoo

It's true!

**The freckled green head shook her fist at the twins from her seat next to Annabeth.**

Now we're standing in the spotlight, this is what we see.

An audience of victims all about to plee.

We put glue on your seats and you all just learned of it… 

Hermes is gonna love it. (x2)

**The campers laughed but quickly learned that they were, indeed glued to their seats. Connor held up his hand, showing his two fingers that were stuck together.**

You, you , you, you ,you, lose

Stolls, Stolls, Stolls, Stolls, Stolls, Rock

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, fools

Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, dad, you will…

I promise you…

I promise you…

Yeah 

Hermes is gonna love it. 

Hey Mr. D

There's some Pegasus pee

In your _Chianti_

JK! 

Yo, Camp Half-Blood

You really should…

Vote for us,

Go Stolls!

Hermes is gonna love it!

**They both struck a pose and the audience erupted into cheering. Well, all but the Aphrodite kids who were furious about how damaged their designer pants were going to be.**

Apollo joined the boys up onstage, laughing hysterically. With a snap of his fingers the glue disappeared from the seats. While the Stolls were disappointed, the crowd was relieved and the Aphrodite kids began to cheer. Apollo took the microphone from the boys and waited for the applause to die down before speaking.

"Well, as you all know, the Stolls were the last campers who had to perform."

The crowd booed.

"I know, I know, but it's not over yet. We need you guys to vote, vote, vote, for who you think did the best job. Slips of paper are being passed around. Now, while you think, we've got one more surprise coming your way."

The kids gasped.

"Camp Half-Blood, please welcome to the stage…"

**Haha! I'm so mean! But I posted the next chapter already! Go on! Click it!**


	14. Surprise!

**THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**If you haven't read "Hermes is Gonna Love it" go back a chappie!**

The lights on the stage went out and the campers were left in complete darkness. A slow bass drum beat began to thump, increasing in volume and speed. All eyes were plastered to the stage wide and unblinking. As the bass drum reached its maximum volume, booming like gunshots through the audience, a single performer stepped into the spotlight. Cheers erupted from the crowd as he opened his mouth and spoke the first line of his song…

Whip Your Tail

Chiron

I whip my tail back and forth (x8)

**The Party Ponies neighed and whinnied, super excited.**

Ride out the stable put a saddle on  
>I've worked at Camp Half-Blood some time, I work my <strong>[CENSORED]<strong> off…

**The kids fell over laughing when he pointed his butt at the audience,**

With all these crazy, crazy kids,  
>Screaming, fighting, maiming, stealing,<p>

Got a household of teens, Re-

tirement sounds real appealing 

So here's the truth (Yeah!)

There's so much I have to do,

Feed the harpies, clean the satyrs

I shake it off  
>Shake it off, shake it off, shake it off.<p>

Don't let the monsters, squash me into horse meat

Don't let the campers ride me like a pony

Keep fighting until it's… Time

Time for me to let loose, finally 

I whip my tail back and forth (x16… Yes, I counted all those times)

**For these, Chiron danced around, allowing his tail to 'whip' freely.**

I save more kids than a little bit

Soon as I'm in the clinic heartbeat, I'm hearing it

No matter how dead, how gone, I'll fix it.

No Apollo kid cure you like I do.

Arch! Ery's really part time, I'm pretty good.

Hits the bulls eye, like Artemis's would.

Like Apollo's would, like Thalia's would, like yours should!

**He aimed his arrow and let it fly, landing inches from Percy's face.**

Don't let Mr. D surpass his restrictions

Don't let Silenus make stupid jurisdictions

Keep working until it's… Time

Time for me to let loose, finally

I whip my tail back and forth (x16)

Whip my…

Whip my…

Whip my…

Whip my tail!

**For **_**these**_**, Chiron stomped his feet on the floor in a rhythmic way as the Party Ponies shouted with him. Chiron suddenly turned to them.**

Party ponies if you feel me

Do it, do it, whip your tail! (Whip your tail!)

Don't matter if it's brown, black,

Do it, do it, whip your tail! (Whip your tail)

**He turned the other way and stared at the kids.**

Campers if you feel me

Come on, do it, whip your tail! (Whip your tail!)

Don't matter if it really exists,

Do it, do it, whip your tail! (Your tail, YOUR TAIL!)

**Everyone suddenly stood up and went crazy whipping their 'tails.' Even Apollo couldn't resist dancing as the entire camp yelled out:**

We whip our tails back and forth (x25)

**Chiron took the microphone back and belted out the last few lyrics.**

I whip my tail back and forth

I whip my…

The camp stood up and gave Chiron a standing ovation as the Party Ponies stomped their hooves on the ground. There wasn't a camper at the event that wasn't whooping and cheering as the Centaur leapt off the stage, in time to be bombarded by happy campers. A smiling Apollo made his way back onstage, his face red from laughing.

"Alright, campers, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I think a certain Centaur needs a break."

Chiron thanked him and galloped off.

"Now that the competition is over, I need your help. A winner must be chosen out of the hundreds of performers. Choose the performance that you liked the most, and vote for them. I will announce the winner tomorrow night. I'll see you tomorrow, Camp Half-Blood!"

**So now comes the final chapter (intense music…). I've posted a poll on my profile so be sure to visit it and vote for the parody you liked the most. I'll post the results in a chapter in two weeks (February 4****th**** 2012). Sadly, Chiron's song will not be on the poll; he was just a special treat, not an actual act. Here's the link to the poll, just add a www. and get rid of the spaces, or just go to my profile. Thanks!**  
> u / 2453478 / Mindrider#


	15. HalfBlood Idol Finale

**Hey guys. Sorry, I posted a little later than I had planned to; I thought I had said the date was the 14****th****, and then I figured I'd wait until the weekend. But here's the last chapter containing the results :D**

As the sun slowly set across Camp Half-Blood, a low murmuring could be heard across camp.

The place was buzzing with exciting thoughts and questions over which performance could've earned enough votes to win. People thought back to the highlight of the first day, Percy Jackson's 'Swimming in the Deep,' and then to a couple days later when Nico Di Angelo's 'Go to Hell,' rocked the stage. In addition, the campers were still talking about and laughing over the Stoll brothers' performance the previous night – 'Hermes is Gonna Love it.'

As the clocks around camp struck precisely 7:30, the campers filed in the Amphitheater, hurrying to get seats next to their best friends. The twelve Olympian gods (plus Hades) had special seats in the front row where they could see Apollo and the rest of the stage easily. Something box shaped sat in the middle of the stage, a large cloth over it. The kids whispered excitedly, making guesses on what they thought it would be. As the final kids entered the theater, Apollo made his way onstage, all lights except the one on him suddenly switched off. Talking died down as the god took a microphone and greeted everyone.

"Good afternoon Camp Half-Blood! How lovely it is to see you all for the seventh day in a row." he laughed and everyone rolled their eyes. "As everyone should know, tonight is the night when I will be revealing which talented camper won Half-Blood Idol, and will be receiving the ultimate prize." He motioned to the covered box on the stage behind him and people began to chatter excitedly.

"I know, I know…" Apollo laughed, waiting for everyone to quiet down. "But wouldn't you like to hear the results?" People cheered as Apollo motioned for a Satyr to bring him up a notecard. Grover bleated nervously as he clobbered up the steps to clumsily hand Apollo the piece of paper, and then stand beside him. Two words were written on the backside of that card. And when Apollo opened his mouth to read those two words the crowd fell immediately silent.

"The winning act, of Camp Half-Blood Idol, is…" he paused for dramatic effect.

Campers moved to the edges of their seats as the lights dimmed until a single spotlight lit up the sun god. Even the Olympians (plus Hades) were excited to learn which of their children had won the competition. As the dramatic silence stretched even longer, the campers began to wonder whether Apollo had forgotten to finish his sentence.

Suddenly Apollo blurted, "Either Percy, Chris, Rachel, Annabeth, Nico, or the Stolls. Will all of you please make your way up to the stage?"

The crowd cheered as the seven finalists smiled, got up from their seats, and walked onstage. The lights nearly blinded them as they got in a line beside Grover, each of their fingers crossed behind their backs. Anxious expressions filled their faces as Apollo put his card in his back pocket and began to pace in front of the kids, beginning a long speech.

"The children you see on the stage today put forth large amounts of courage and effort to get where they are. Success comes from more than hope; it comes from action, and practice, something that you demigods should know better than others."

A kid in the first row yawned and it began to spread around the room like a disease.

"I am so very proud of each and every one of you who stood on the stage this week and performed your little hearts out. It takes immense determination and pride to join a competition like this, and I think I speak for everyone in this audience when I say-"

"Get on with it!" Hades yelled, "I have dead things to tend to!"

"And, me as well." said Aphrodite. "Though, not the 'dead things' part."

Apollo ignored them and kept on going. "Performing is a wonderful career and I hope all of you, especially my children,' will think seriously about pursuing it. I thoroughly enjoyed watching these campers this whole week, and I know sincerely in my heart that you all enjoyed it-"

"_For Pete's sake!_" Grover yelled, stalking up to Apollo. He grabbed the microphone out of his hand, tore the notecard out of his pocket and yelled,

"The winner is the Stoll brothers!"

The crowd erupted in cheering as Connor and Travis screamed like Aphrodite girls and jumped up and down, doing a little happy dance. Apollo looked annoyed for a split second before his face expanded into a smile. He took the microphone back from the Satyr and turned to the audience.

"Yes, Grover, _I_ was supposed to say that, but I suppose it doesn't matter. Congratulations Connor and Travis; here is your prize."

He walked over to the covered box, the boys at his heels, and moved his hands in a dramatic flourish before yanking the cover off of the box. The crowd gasped as the prize was revealed.

"Tada!" Apollo cried, motioning to it with wide arms.

The gods all laughed while Chiron did a face palm. "Why me?" he muttered.

The Stolls shrieked and shrieked running over to the cage to greet their new pet.

"You can take him out," Apollo told them, "He's hardly dangerous."

Travis opened the door to the cage while Connor stared excitedly through the bars.

"What is it exactly?" he wondered aloud.

"A flying hippocampus." Percy observed. He pouted. "Lucky."

Travis finally got the door open and he and Connor ran inside to bombard the animal. The other five campers walked dejectedly back to their seats, getting patted on the back by the campers they passed. Connor and Travis (after fighting over who got the front of the animal) had finally gotten up on the hippocampus and were making their way out of the cage to greet the crowd. Everyone was laughing and clapping, even the Ares kids, and Hermes winked at his sons when they grinned at him. Apollo handed Connor (who was in front) the microphone, who waited for the crowd to stop talking before beginning his speech.

"Thank you, everyone. This is honestly a dream come true."

Travis took the mic. "Yeah, what Connor said. Thanks to everyone who voted for us. We're so glad you liked our performance."

"Yeah," said Connor, "And to thank you even more, we have a special surprise for you." He sneered his little son of Hermes sneer and every camper began turning around, looking for a stink bomb or a ketchup balloon cannon. When they found nothing, they turned back to the stage.

"Hey Travis?" Connor wondered, "What time are they gonna blow, again?"

Travis shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll just have to see-"

Suddenly a loud boom echoed around the amphitheater walls. Everyone whirled around in their seats as fireworks exploded behind them from the beach. Unlike the ones they had set off during their original performance, these fireworks were huge; expanding over the whole sky like huge rings of multicolored fire. Campers oohed and ahhed as a huge picture of Connor and Travis appeared in the air, quickly followed by a detailed image of Chiron's behind.

"Oh well." he sighed, "I guess I kind of asked for it." At that, Apollo motioned to the kid running the curtains who quickly put on a recorded version of Chiron's 'Whip my Tail.'

Percy had his arm around Annabeth and they were both laughing as they watched the fireworks change shape and color, even as a goofy picture of them exploded into bright green. Beside them, Clarisse and Chris were hand and hand, staring up dazedly at the bright summer sky. Nico was talking to Will Solace, Rachel Dare, and his new Hephaestus friend, while swallowing a sip of Red Bull; and somewhere, off in the distance, two brothers were riding a flying Hippocampus.

The day couldn't have ended better.

**Thank you all for reading my fanfiction – I really hope you enjoyed the ending. If you're wondering why the prize was a flying Hippocampus, it's because in the beginning, Clarisse said she was going to sing when Hippocampi flew. So, I guess that means she'll be the next to perform, haha! I'm going to open the poll so people can see the results, but the Stolls beat everyone else by six votes! Thanks again for reading, I hope you check out my other fanfics (Just Another Useless Prince Charming, Kate Pate and Travis, etc.).**


End file.
